Processes for transferring data between servers with respect to running applications are well known. A large number of solutions currently exist with respect to network models and associated protocols. Alternative current solutions are associated with standard shared storage and distributed file systems and are typically used only for storing data thereby limiting communications and file transfer processes. Likewise, typical shared storage and distributed file systems are associated with data transfer lag times and only provide a standard speed for transferring data in a shared storage environment.
However, the aforementioned solutions may be associated with bandwidth limitations and stability issues thereby limiting a performance of enterprise systems. Additionally, the aforementioned solutions may not be enabled to prevent data channel failover solutions.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a self-discovery process to speed up a data transfer process in a shared storage environment. Additionally, there exists a need in the art to provide an automatic failover process with respect to alternative channels when an IP network is determined to be malfunctioning thereby providing a high availability for data transfer.